Dentin forms the bulk of the tooth and is covered by enamel in the crown of the tooth and cementum in the root. When dental caries breaks down enamel and involves the dentin, the patient experiences pain and thermal sensitivity. The acute phase of dental pulp infection is typically associated with excruciating pain, and if not properly managed, can lead to peri-apical infection, tooth loss, facial infection and even systemic infections such as endocardiomyotis. Current dental treatments for tooth decay rely on surgical removal of decayed enamel and dentin by dental instruments and filling of the prepared cavity with artificial materials including amalgam and composite resin. However, current restorative dental treatments by artificial fillers have finite service life and can fail unpredictably. Tooth fracture and secondary infections are among some of the well documented complications of current dental and endodontic treatments. Treatment options are further limited for deciduous teeth and young permanent teeth. We have discovered that dentin-like tissues can regenerate by bioactive scaffold formulations in our SBIR Phase I related work. The overall goal of this SBIR/Phase-2 proposal is to identify and prepare efficacious and safe bioactive scaffold formulations for the regeneration of dentin-like tissues. This SBIR-Phase 2 represents essential intermediate funding to advance our technologies to the next stage of commercialization and eventually into a product that can ultimately regenerate dentin in patients who suffer from dental pain, trauma and infections. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Dental caries breaks down enamel and dentin, causing pain and infections. Current dental treatments for tooth decay rely on surgical removal of decayed enamel and dentin and filling of the prepared cavity with artificial materials. We have designed a technology to regenerate dentin-like structures that may be ultimately applicable to patients who suffer from dental pain, trauma and infections.